The present invention relates to medical treatment systems and more particularly to a medical condition seat cushion system that includes a cushion assembly and a medical compress assembly; the cushion assembly being formed from a compressible foam and having a cavity formed into a top surface having a number of fastening elements positioned around an edge defining a top opening into the cavity; the medical compress assembly including temperature transferring element positioned within an absorbent cover provided with companionate fastener tabs for securing the medical compress assembly above the cavity; the medical compress assembly being positioned to contact a medical treatment site of a patient seated on the cushion assembly when the medical compress assembly is positioned above the cavity.
The easing of medical conditions such as episiotomy sites and hemorrhoids can often be accomplished by applying a temperature transferring element against the site to either apply cooling or heating to the affected area. It would be desirable, therefore, to have a medical condition seat cushion system that provided a cushion having a cavity within which a medical compress assembly having a temperature transferring element is suspended which would provide a convenient means for holding the medical compress against the desired treatment area. In addition, because these sites can be painful, it would be a further benefit if the medical compress assembly included an absorbent cover which could be saturated with witch hazel, lidocaine, or other disinfectant or pain relieving mixture. Because exudates are often associated with these types of conditions, it would be desirable if the cushion had a cavity that was lined by a fluid impermeable surface or if a number of disposable fluid impermeable liners were provided for placement within the cavity during use.
It is thus an object of the invention to provide a medical condition seat cushion system that includes a cushion assembly and a medical compress assembly; the cushion assembly being formed from a compressible foam and having a cavity formed into a top surface having a number of fastening elements positioned around an edge defining a top opening into the cavity; the medical compress assembly including temperature transferring element positioned within an absorbent cover provided with companionate fastener tabs for securing the medical compress assembly above the cavity; the medical compress assembly being positioned to contact a medical treatment site of a patient seated on the cushion assembly when the medical compress assembly is positioned above the cavity.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a medical condition seat cushion system as described above wherein the temperature transferring element transfers heat to a patient.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide a medical condition seat cushion system as described above wherein the temperature transferring element transfers cold to a patient.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide a medical condition seat cushion system as described above wherein the cavity is lined by a fluid impermeable surface.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide a medical condition seat cushion system as described above wherein a number of disposable fluid impermeable liners are included and sized and shaped to be positioned within the cavity during use.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide a medical condition seat cushion system that accomplishes all or some of the above objects in combination.
Accordingly, a medical condition seat cushion system is provided. The medical condition seat cushion system includes a cushion assembly and a medical compress assembly; the cushion assembly being formed from a compressible foam and having a cavity formed into a top surface having a number of fastening elements positioned around an edge defining a top opening into the cavity; the medical compress assembly including temperature transferring element positioned within an absorbent cover provided with companionate fastener tabs for securing the medical compress assembly above the cavity; the medical compress assembly being positioned to contact a medical treatment site of a patient seated on the cushion assembly when the medical compress assembly is positioned above the cavity. The term xe2x80x9ctemperature transferring elementxe2x80x9d is used herein to mean either a heating or a cooling device.
In one preferred embodiment, the medical compress is an episiotomy medical compress assembly that includes a shaped freezable member filled with a freezable mixture that is positioned within an absorbent cover provided with companionate fastener tabs for securing the episiotomy medical compress assembly above the cavity, the shaped freezable member having a curved shaped portion rising upward from a base portion so as to contact the site of an episiotomy between the vagina and the anus of a patient when a patient is seated on the cushion and the episiotomy medical compress assembly is positioned above the cavity with the curved shaped portion directed upward away from an interior of the cavity.
In another preferred embodiment, the medical compress assembly is a hemorrhoid medical compress assembly including a rod shaped heat generating insert positioned within an absorbent cover provided with companionate fastener tabs for securing the hemorrhoid medical compress assembly above the cavity, the rod shaped heat generating insert being sized to fit between the buttocks of a user and contact the hemorrhoids extending from the anus when a patient is seated on the cushion and the hemorrhoid medical compress assembly is positioned and secured above the cavity.
In still another preferred embodiment, the cavity is defined by a fluid impermeable surface.
In a still another preferred embodiment, the medical condition seat cushion system further includes a number of disposable fluid impermeable liners that are sized and shaped to be positioned within the cavity during use.